


Hawke and the Wolf

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: After Hours by Varric Tethras [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cursed, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fic, hawke is bird sized, werefenris, werehawke, weresex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Hawke and the WolfBy Varric Tethrasan after hours special from the Author of Swords and Shields - 5 scarves specialsAuthors note : Rivaini, honest to Maker this is the last one, I only wrote this because the Seeker threatened to stab me in the book, but she glared at my groin this time, so I don’t think she actually means book anymore. It was this over the horrific sounding lion/dragon thing you wanted. Blame the Seeker. Also don’t think that Dorian didn’t come to me with suggestions as to other ways Nightmare - no, not thinking about it. LAST TIME. I do not want to have Bull start coming to me with suggestions. Hawke can never know about this, not ever, and neither can Fenris.





	Hawke and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475752) by [ThaliaofCarim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim). 

> Word of warning - Varric has decided that a human sized hawk is daft, because how would it be able to fly? So... yeah, there's that ^_-

The rains hadn’t stopped beating down from the moment they reached the Stormcoast, which made flying difficult for the bird, but had meant he’d had to stay snuggled up nice and close to his mate, a majestic tanned wolf that had glimmering blue markings that swirled through his fur making him a sight to behold.

The landscape was difficult to walk across for the bird, so it was currently perched on the wolfs back, idly preening the back of his neck with its curved beak, lightly plucking at the thick ruff, tugging and primping even as the rain clung, making him look like he was covered in millions of tiny diamonds.

“Hawke, if you are trying to give me a new hair style I will not be pleased” the wolf growled low and dark, with a faintly broody air.

“Fennnrrriiisss, you look handsome whatever your fur looks like, but I was just drinking, or checking that you didn’t have anything in your ruff.”

“Hawke, are you implying that I am unclean?” the wolf bristled underneath the birds claws, his head turning to pin the brown speckled bird with a stern look.

“Fenris, I would never, I mean you did live in a house that had corpses in it for years, and mushrooms growing on the floor, and smashed glass bottles”

“Enough, you were told that if it meant that much to you, then as my lover you could have cleaned it up yourself,” they exchanged heated glances, as the wolf lazily used his large tongue to lick the beak of the bird, covering it completely as he often did.

“You refused to let Bodahn in when I sent him,” Hawke moaned, opening wide to let the giant wolf tongue mingle with his own much smaller dartlike one.

“You are mine, you push off too many of your responsibilities to others, when it comes to your duties to me, they are yours and only yours..” The wolf gave him a heated look, before pulling back, leaving the bird panting in need.

“But that’s what I’m doing now my love, taking my duties very seriously, tending to your neck as a good lover should,” he bent his head back down, lightly nipping with the end of his beak at the strong furred skin.

“And this has nothing to do with the book about how birds in the jungles sit on big animals and eat at the bugs?” there was a knowing tone to the wolfs growl, “You are a hawk not a bug eating bird, you won’t be finding any mice in there, nor should you find any bugs”

The bird pulled slightly too hard on a tuft of fur, causing the wolf to yelp and shake it off, damp and miserable looking, into a puddle on the ground, clamping a giant paw across its body carefully, making sure to pin but not squash.

“It was an accident,”

“Ah, an accident you say, like the accident where we engaged with a dragon after we had agreed to rest and get help? Or an accident like where we were trapped in a cave after someone forgot to be quiet when investigating leaving us trapped for two days whilst we had to rely on Varric to not only work out where we were but how to save us, if it hadn’t been for Varric we might have died Hawke” the bird whined up at the wolf, arching its neck up, exposing it in the sign of submission that he often did when met with the disapproving tone from his lover.

“Forgive me, and I don’t know what we would do if we didn’t have Varric, he truly does save my ass every time I do something stupid.”

“That he does, that he does” they nodded solemnly before the wolf granted the bird with the dipping of its head, his muzzle opening revealing wickedly sharp looking teeth that parted, clamping down around the birds long neck, the tips digging past the fine speckly brown feathers until the bird was held at the mercy of the wolf, a small increase in pressure would snap it’s neck and yet it felt it’s tiny cock surge forward in response, the wolf snickering knowingly.

“You are so easily pleased Hawke, I could kill you and you would let me, I wonder what your brother would think if he could see you like this, all weak and submissive, squirming beneath me all eager and needy.”

“You would never let that happen, would you? For if my brother was here, then it would mean his lover would too, and you don’t get along with lions very well… cats and dogs and all that” he squeaked as the wolf growled out warningly as the bird began to get cocky, wriggling against the giant paw to get purchase.

“More talk like that and we will consider the pirates offer of the special cage, and let her keep the key, think of it Hawke, not being released for months at a time as she’s out at sea.” they both let out a long moan at that thought, the wolf finally starting to show it’s own arousal.

“What.. what if she lost it” 

“Good point, she did manage to lose the last important thing she had in her mitts for several years,” they paused thinking back on what that item was before the wolf continued, “you would just have to manage, forever trapped in a small cage, if they even make them that small…” the bird whined and wiggled at the comment, fully embracing the difference between the two of them.

“Plllleassseeee”

“Please what my slutty Hawke?” the wolf lifted its head back and gave him a knowing look.

“Pllease Fenrriiissss”

“Use your words Hawke, you don’t struggle normally with them.”

“Please Fenris, I neeedd, pleasseeeee”

“Please continue on the way we were going?” The wolf nodded, starting to remove himself from his position pinning the bird, before the bird shrieked out in fear.

“Pleasecanyoutakemeitsbeensolongineedthispleasedon’tmakemewaitanylongerpleasepleaseplease” he let out a low sensual snuffly snort that ruffled the birds feathers, making the creature whimper even more so.

“Again, slower, you got a bit too high pitched there..”

“Please can you… take me, it’s beeeeeen soooooo long, I neeeeeeeeeed this please don’t make me wait anny lonnnnngggeerrrrrrrr please, please please please please” the bird spread itself out fully, it’s wings expanding so that all of his vulnerability was on display for his lover to completely own him.

“How do you want to be taken Hawke, do you want to be wrapped around my magnificent cock, whilst I use you like a rag,” the bird twitched beneath his gaze, it’s already hooded eyes growing large and unfocused at that image.

“I’m yourrrrssss Fenrrrrissssss” the wolf dipped its head down, tongue lolling so that saliva rolled down and splattered the bird on the chest.

“You have been mine since the first moment you saw me, I could smell your need and want, you saw me, and in that moment I could have asked you to give me the moons and you would have done all you could to do so…”

“Anything, please please please, take me, use me, I can’t take any moreee” the birds tiny cock was twitching helplessly, leaking like a tap as the wolf continued to tease him.

The wolf picked him up as delicately as a flower, his teeth wouldn’t have even pierced a bubble as he placed the bird onto a rock that was about waist height to the wolf. “Prepare to be used as my rag then my Hawke, my dirty used little rag. I’m going to mount you, and you are going to press against me, I want to feel you wrap around me as tightly as you can, and if you are lucky, I’ll allow you to spurt…” he was wicked as the bird trembled and vibrated, nodding so quickly that it rattled the few thoughts he still had.

The bird moaned and whined as the wolf straddled the rock, his huge dripping shaft stroking across the speckled body, covering it in his preparation, as the bird opened its beak wide, it’s tiny bell mushroom like tongue eagerly tasting and drinking in the wolfs fluid, as it brought its wings up, wriggling them so that they clung like a bat to the thick muscular meat, his tiny hot body pressing tightly, screeching in pleasure as this brought his own tiny cock into contact.

“You only get to spurt after I do, best make it good…” this sent a pleased shiver down the birds body, as it began to buck and twist, using all the muscles it had built from being a small but deadly predator of the skies, it’s tiny tongue pushing into the slit that leaked so profusely, causing the wolf to twitch.

“Don’t forget about my knot…” the wolf chuckled darkly, causing the bird to panic, it was one thing to get his lover to orgasm when the bird was human, his body could handle the knot after so much preparation, but as a bird, this they had never tried. But he so wanted to prove how he could be a rag, it was something he had wanted to try.

The wolf howled as the bird covered the swelling knot with it’s deadly claws, clamping down tightly, ramming it’s tongue deep down into the slit so much so that the tip of its beak had even joined, and it’s strong streamlined wings now covered in the wolfs excretions.

“Not much longer” the wolf huffed out as it began to spasm, molten jism spewing forth, forcing the birds beak back with the pure force, covering it in the claiming musky seed that it yearned for. The wolf continued to pump for what seemed like hours, the bird drenched and trembling in need until finally there was no more, and the bird slumped, helpless in a puddle of need onto the stone whilst the wolf looked down at him with a smug look.

“We shall have to do this again, however I can hear our quarry just the other side of the hill.” the bird was too stunned to do anything but stare helplessly as the wolf gently knocked him off the rock with a paw into a puddle, swilling him as clean as he could before offering him a broad shoulder to perch on again.

“But, but you promissedd, Fenrrrissss”

“I only said if you were lucky, and today my Hawke, you are not, or perhaps you are if our quarry has your gift…”

#### Fan Note:

Rivaini - there I did it, how I don’t know, but it’s done. As per our agreement last one.  
Varric - I can’t believe you, you totally broke the scene where you shoehorned yourself in  
Rivaini - look you demanded to be in the cursed nightmare one, I was only showing you that it just doesn’t work.  
Varric - I have to admit that you did manage to get everything I wanted in, and you even through in some bonus carver/cullen - maybe that can be the next one  
Rivaini - no  
Varric - B  
Rivaini - you know it costs to send couriers right, well maybe you don’t because you don’t pay them I do. Look, no more, you can’t keep doing this to me.  
Varric - I bumped into a certain dwarf who has a familiar name. So I’m thinking next I want Cullen/Carver as puppy/lion and then I want my lion/dragon and then maybe I could have pirate/harem.  
Rivaini - how many pages.

**Author's Note:**

> The first three in the series were all written in the space of 24 hours. And then the last two left to simmer for a couple of days before I was happy to read them without dying inside. Mainly because story 4 in the series needs to be shared, but these have to come first. So.. 
> 
> As ever I am very sorry. Probably the last of the cursed fic for a bit.


End file.
